


Rescuing The Brat

by Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes, Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... - Freeform, Brat, I'm a dork, Im tired, Levi Is A Dork, Levis gonna kill you, M/M, Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes, No Smut, Tags Are Fun, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Titans, Uh oh bye bye mr Titan, What does Titan Haired Mean?, boom - Freeform, eren is a dork, ereri, fluff?, i cant believe i wrote this, i dont feel like it, i dont know ignore the ones that dont make sense, i guess, jhbkjehbcljehbcljhebfcjlhebf, nom, rivaere - Freeform, sigh, titans are weird, wait thats an actual tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes/pseuds/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t meant to end this way.</p><p>By the hand of a Titan, no not like that. Though he was thankful all the same, better him then the large group of the survey corps that had just retreated. Eren had faced the 23 Titans in his Titan form but in the end he could no longer fight all that was left was him a 5 meter and an 8-meter. The 5-meter Titan went down easy but sadly so did what was left of his strength.</p><p>But Eren has to be rescued, i mean it's in the title. So Yes, he lives.<br/>Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes is my co-author. Because they made me the Co-Author of their story 'Fading In, Fading Out'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing The Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely author Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes because the amazing author surprised me by making me a co-author of one of their stories, so i thought i would do the same! <3
> 
> Also English, not my first language so comments on mistakes would be nice.  
> or well comments in general make my day :D  
> And Kudos but that's your choice. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_It wasn’t meant to end this way._

By the hand of a Titan, no not like that. Though he was thankful all the same, better him then the large group of the survey corps that had just retreated. Eren had faced the 23 Titans in his Titan form to protect them but in the end, he could no longer fight all that was left was him a 5-meter and an 8-meter. The 5-meter Titan went down easy but sadly so did what was left of his strength.

He did not want it to end that way. He did not want the pain, the suffering, that horrid feeling of guilt that knowing him would surely wash over him as he was eaten, why couldn’t he do more? Why couldn’t people just accept him? Would they even care if he died? _Surely not_.

_He was a monster after all._

Now he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. His mind was just too foggy to have a specific goal, at least one that was enough to activate the Titan inside him and even if it wasn’t he had no strength to even lift his arm to injure himself or to even bite his lip or cheek. In other words, he was doomed.

Cursed to be swallowed and to leave Mikasa and Armin, to never see them again.

_He would miss having them the most._

He would miss the small ball of sunshine and how quick witted he was in dangerous situations. Yes he would but he would miss his sister just that tiny bit more, even if she was overprotective and a bit overbearing at times he loved her, he had grown up with her, she was special to him.

But he wouldn’t get to see them again. He was as good as dead at the moment, even though he could regenerate and heal quickly it just would not be quick enough. He was done for.

_Or so he thought._

The Titans giant fingers had just about closed around him when suddenly he felt weightless. It took a moment for his muddled brain to register the fact that this was because he was being carried, yet the hands holding him were not enormous as he had expected but actually kind of small yet strong and calloused. Obviously not the hands of an 8-meter tall Titan.

Once he realized he was back on the ground he painfully turned his head towards the roar that has sounded far too close for his liking. It was the Titan, but it was further away. It was swatting and grabbing at something though never seeming to be able to get a hold of it.

No, not a something, a _someone_! It was the corporal; he had just been saved by Corporal Levi. The titan was already half dissolved by the time this thought entered his mind. Meanwhile, the Corporal was walking towards him only a meter or two away.

Eren felt them before he heard them; the footsteps of multiple Titans headed their way.

~*~*~*~*~

Now of course these Titans would have been no problem for Levi to defeat however with Eren so close by and in such a state he simply could not leave the injured male alone.

That and he would feel guilty if the incapacitated soldier was injured further whilst under his care.

With a sigh he picked up the unconscious Titan shifter and quickly got to a reasonably far cover which in this case happened to be a luckily very secure cave, far enough away from the Titans. They were still not safe, no not in the slightest but this would do he supposed. It’s not like he could take the boy back to camp now, it was getting dark and his horse would be slowed down by the others extra weight. They would need to be fast to outrun these Titans.

_Yes, this cave would just have to do._

A fire was soon lit deep inside the cave where minimal light would show outside, and it heat up the cave quickly. Levi sat and listened to a Titan pass by this Titan was of the 15-meter class and due to its height, had not seen the small amount of light leaving the cave, which was fortunate. As he sat he listened, and as he listened, he watched. Watched in fascination as the unconscious soldiers wounds seemed to be slowly stitching themselves back together.

It was quite the sight, and if Levi had not seen other equally gruesome and strange things he would have probably looked away. He did not though only stared with a vaguely disgusted look, much like a cringe but softer as though it wasn’t bad enough to deserve a cringe yet too disgusting to warrant nothing.

Besides the slight guilt and disappointment from the others had he not saved him, Levi believed that the brat did not deserve to die. He had done nothing but good for humanity and saved so many lives just by being who he can be. He was more human than the average person was.

_That and he has Levi’s respect._

Levi did not respect many people mainly just those he thought were brave, those who deserved it, and Erwin, however the younger male lying on the opposite side of the cave held much more of his respect than all the others combined. He was an honest human even though he had a supernatural power to turn into the enemy, and yet he did not. Eren was still Eren even as a Titan, not Eren one moment then a human devouring monster, he still held onto his humanity tightly.

_This was the reason he saved the boy in the first place._

As the boy’s lids fluttered open glazed and delirious, he took that chance to get a good look at his eyes, the swirling kaleidoscope of blue and green. They were beautiful if he was honest with himself.

“Thank y-you” Eren wheezed, sounding as though he was struggling just a bit, to breath .

Levi only smirked and scoffed, “Don’t thank me yet, brat”

Eren sighed, closed his eyes with a small chuckle and _smiled_.

_Ok, so maybe it was not the only reason._

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely author Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes because the amazing author surprised me by making me a co-author of one of their stories, so i thought i would do the same! <3
> 
> Also English, not my first language so comments on mistakes would be nice.  
> or well comments in general make my day :D  
> And Kudos but that's your choice.


End file.
